Lamborghini Bubble Bath
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia's car breaks down and the only person who can help her is Gin, but we all know he doesn't work for free…and what of this bubble bath? LEMONS. One-shot.


**Lemony:** Well, let me first make a formal apology to Rukes (because you probably hate me). Sorry it took sooooooo damn long for me to get this one-shot out, but here it is and I hope you can forgive me ^_^.

Synopsis (written by Nin-Ni Chan): Rukia's car breaks down and the only person who can help her is Gin, but we all know he doesn't work for free…

* * *

*Disclaimer* Nothing mentioned in the fanfic belongs to me. Period. All said and done. I make no money.

"Ahhhh!" Rukia cried lifting up the hood of her cherry red Porsche and being smoldered by white exhaust, The raven-haired girl kicked the front of the car out of anger, "Useless piece of junk!" She yelled angrily. Rukia Kuchiki Attorney At Law was having a rough start to her week, first she gets a multi-million dollar client who's difficult, and then her car breaks down! What the point in driving a expensive sports car if it breaks down on you?

No point whatsoever.

Rukia couldn't be late to court, she just couldn't. It went against her mood of operations and plus it looks bad! She couldn't be late! She was Rukia Kuchiki dammit! The best attorney in town! And yet, here she was stranded on a backstreet with her car fuming…literally. Rukia stepped back into her car and her head flopped onto the steering wheel hitting the horn instantly.

_HOOOOONNNNNK! _

Rukia jerked her head up at the loud sound, she groaned, the last thing she needed was a migraine today. Why didn't she call in today, she could have been at home with her Chappy plushie still asleep. But nooooo she had to be ambitious and go to court today at 7:00 in the morning. Jesus isn't up a 7:00 in the morning for crying out loud! Rukia reached inside her suit pocket and pulled out her cellphone, perhaps someone could give her ride. She considered her location and found out there was only one person who lived a short distance from her…

Gin goddamn Ichimaru!

Of all the people!

As badly as Rukia didn't wan to call him she had to consider her options. Everyone else lived too far away and would take too long to get to her, she ran the risk of being late…which was something she dreaded. Rukia Kuchiki didn't believe in being a second late for anything, so the others where out of the question.

Rukia steeled herself and hit the call button. The call went straight to voice mail and Rukia sighed, well if she had to walk down town that would certainly suck.

Rukia would have to walk three miles in high heels.

That was certainly out of the question. Suddenly her cellphone began to vibrate and she answered it.

"Rukia Kuchiki," She said professionally out of habit,

"Hello, hello Rukia my dear," Gin drawled on the other line, Rukia let out a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you answer?" She asked curiously,

"I know you only call me when you need something, I just wanted to tease you," Gin chuckled, if Rukia could punch a person through the phone she would have uppercut Gin right in the honker.

He was so damn stupid!

Who just plays like that? (**Lemony:** Me.)

Rukia had to fight from cussing him out at that very moment! Stress levels where running high and here he was playing around!

"Gin my car broke down," Rukia tried to say as politely as she could, "I need a ride."

She heard Gin chuckle on the other line,

"And what are you going to do for me?" Gin suddenly said, Rukia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew this was coming.

"What do you want?" Rukia said with her pressing so hard on her phone it could have shattered at any moment.

"You already know the terms of the agreement, Lawyer Lady." Gin laughed mocking her occupation. Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Alright fine!"

~Sometime Later~

Gin arrived in his silver Lamborghini with the music blaring. Rukia heard him before she could see him for goodness sakes. The bass was ridiculously loud, Gin pulled up and opened the door and much to Rukia's amazement it lifted into the air.

"Butterfly doors." Gin told her, Rukia nodded and climbed inside of the flashy vehicle. She tried reaching up to close the door but found she was too small. Rukia did everything but leap out of the front seat to try to close the door. Finally, after much laughter, Gin got out and closed it for her. Rukia folded her arms and pouted,

"I could have gotten it myself you know," She said glaring at Gin who chuckled at her,

"Sure you could have, and then we could have had ice cream Sunday's with Barack Obama on the moon." Gin joked, Rukia was not amused. She folded her arms and crossed her legs and told Gin the directions.

While driving Gin's music was so earsplitting loud Rukia could swear she was going deaf! Finally having enough, Rukia turned the dial on his stereo turning the music off completely. Gin glared at her,

"Did you just touch my radio?" Gin uttered in disbelief at the bold action,

You NEVER touch someone's radio!

"It was too loud, concentrate on the road," Rukia chided her lips curled into a tight snarl, "besides its against the law to have your music up that loud."

Gin smirked, "Is this against the law?" Gin asked hitting the gas and rocketing off! The car was going so fast Rukia was being pushed back into her seat.

"GIN! YOUR SPEEDING!" She cried helplessly fearing for her life, Gin just smirked at her.

"Is this against the law?" Gin said again this time letting go of the steering wheel and letting the car drive itself. Rukia lunged forward and grabbed the wheel steadying the vehicle. Gin chuckled as he slowed the speed and began to drive easy again,

Rukia's heart was pounding, Gin tried to kill her!

"Now, you've just learned a very valuable lesson," Gin said, "don't touch my radio."

And with that Rukia was silent the rest of the ride.

~At Dusk~

Rukia emerged from the court room victorious! She had won her case and closed a multi-million dollar deal! She did a little victory dance on the stairs of the courthouse, she stopped when she heard someone clapping.

"Have you ever considered dancing professionally?" Gin drawled clapping his hands Rukia stopped and scowled at him,

"What do you want?" She asked, Gin shrugged,

"Nothing much, just my reward for saving a damsel in distress."

Damsel in distress?

All she needed was a damn ride!

"Alright what do you want?"

"Lets take a ride," Gin said opening he car door and allowing Rukia inside.

This time, he didn't drive like a maniac, instead he drove calmly, very slow, very drawn-out. Once they made it to Gin's penthouse apartment locked door and escorted Rukia to the top floor.

Upon arrival, Gin and raided his fridge for a the prefect wine to get Rukia good and toasted. Rukia sat on the couch in his living room awaiting Gin's return from the kitchen, in his hands he held two wine glass and a very large bottle of vintage Red Shiraz.

"Rukia, your very stressed, you worry me when you get like that," Gin said sitting next to her and pouring a generous amount of velvety red liquid into the glass and giving it to her, he poured an equal amount in his own glass.

Gin crossed his legs and leaned back on the couch, he let the liquor course through his veins and relax him, Rukia did the same leaning into him.

~About Six Glasses Later~

"Rukia," Gin breathed, to the tipsy girl sitting his lap and wriggling her bottom happily against his groin.

"May I have more?" Rukia said holding out her glass to Gin who filled it with joy, she swallowed it all down giggling at the smooth hotness caressing her throat.

"I told you that your were stressed," Gin said his head rolling back and resting on the back of the couch, Rukia nodded,

"I feel much better now," Rukia said bouncing excitedly on Gin's lap. Gin licked his lips at the feeling of Rukia bouncing into him. Then a random idea hit him just as his member was swelling,

"Wanna take a bubble bath?" Gin asked his words dripping with lust, Rukia put her finger to her chin and made an exaggerated attempt to think.

"Ok!" She chirped hooping off Gin's lap, leaping over the coffee table and running into his bathroom. Gin heaved himself up from the couch once he heard the water running,

"Bring the wine!" Rukia called to him, Gin snatched the bottle off the table and held it under his arm. The fox-faced man began to peel off articles of clothing as he approached the bathroom. He stood in the door and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, because there was Rukia, in his pearl white marble Jacuzzi tub, bucket-naked and frolicking in the white foamy soap bubbles. Her clothes where scattered all over the floor and Rukia really didn't care.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Rukia said blowing bubbles at him and splashing around, Gin bit his lower lip. Although a bit drunk, Gin was still just as capable as he would be sober. He was thanking the Gods on Olympus Rukia called him and no one else.

"Come on in…the waters fine…" Rukia said coquettishly lifting her leg out of the water and twirling her dainty foot giving Gin a full view of her creamy legs with the water gliding up the smooth skin of her thigh. It took all the strength in the world to keep Gin from diving into the tub and screwing Rukia six ways from Saturday.

Gin licked his lips and eyed his little horny mermaid. He began to work his at the belt and zipper of his slacks and stepping out of them with Rukia watching his every move with hungry blue eyes.

God, Gin was hot beyond belief. Although skinny, he was very toned and well-sculpted, much to the appreciation of Rukia.

She noted the tented red boxers and felt heat spread through her, and it certainly wasn't coming from the water in the tub. Gin cocked his head at her and looped his fingers around the waistband and let the boxers fall ever-so slightly only giving Rukia so much to go on. He approached the tub and stepped in, he effortlessly shed his later article of clothing his eyes wide looking at Rukia expectantly.

"Now you have me alone, and wet…what are you gonna do with me?" Rukia purred her tongue caressing each word, Gin's cock twitched at how low and sensual she let her voice fall. Gin let a ragged breath as the water shifted around him and Rukia leaned into his chest,

"Its simple, really," Gin said dropping his head down and locking lips with the younger Kuchiki. He hungrily devoured her sweet lips biting at her lower lip and suckling savagely on the tender flesh. Rukia's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him into her deepening the kiss. The kiss was long and drugging each driving the other wild with sensations of their tongues tangling and coiling together. Gin's hands journeyed down Rukia's mid-section stopping to message and knead her modest breasts, his fingers took into memory every inch of her slippery nakedness. With tongues still darting around, Rukia began to explore Gin's slender chest letting her palms come to rest on his diaphragm and steadily moving downwards. Gin cupped and squeezed lush flesh, tweaking her rosy nipples until they where bullet hard.

Rukia moaned in his mouth at how expertly he was touching.

Goodness gracious delight why hadn't her car broke down sooner?

Not that is mattered now, anyways.

Rukia had wine, a bubble bath, and man at her disposal. What more could she need? (**Lemony:** lucky bitch lol!)

"Gin…" Rukia pleaded wantonly, she was burning the hell up with a delicious ache between her legs. Gin wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and pulled her into his lap, his red eyes where locked with her blue ones. Rukia bit her lower lip as she sank onto Gin's alert length, feeling him slide slowly inside her and hitting bottom immediately. Both Rukia and Gin froze at the unison, the both stayed still for a moment with the warm water and bubbles shifting around them. The stem from the bath was causing the temperature in the bathroom to spike creeping higher and higher, the heat was seething, the room was humid and hot.

Gin bit his lower lip once Rukia began to move above him, his head rested on the side of the tub, the marble was cold but it severed to keep him conscious. He held on to Rukia's waist and stilled her momentarily,

"Please," Gin said gently pushing Rukia to the center of the tub while staying embedded in her heat. "Allow me,"

Now kneeling on his knees he held Rukia floating above the water with his her resting in his arms. Rukia instinctively locked her legs around Gin's waist and lay down on the water. Gin pumped his hip one good time and Rukia cried out at the sudden swift, hard movement. Gin's head snapped back in pleasure once he felt Rukia's burning heat accept him into its tight, wet embrace. The warm water was nothing compared to the hotness spilling from the younger Kuchiki. Gin held Rukia's waist so that her upper body was simply floating above the waters surface. He steeled himself looking down into Rukia's lust-filled face, noting her pert breast bouncing as he moved her.

Gin started at a slow lingering pace, enjoying the luscious feel of Rukia sliding over him, her moistened depths swallowing and slipping over his throbbing cock. Rukia was muttering incoherently as Gin pulled in and out her, his aching length prodding and probing every part of her slick, wet womanhood.

Finally Gin lost it and began to hammer into the raven-haired girl causing the water to splash and ripple around them. Rukia jerked upwards and locked her arms around Gin's neck crying out into his chest. The silver-haired man gripped her hips and jerked her violently with her bucking against him. Rukia was thrashing around beneath the water as Gin pushed her out only to bring her flying back in slamming into his cock. Rukia felt like she was being impaled by a long, hot rod.

But she loved every minute of it.

Gin was grunting in pleasure thrusting fluidly into the shrieking girl. He was on automatic now, Gin Ichimaru couldn't stop thrusting if he tried now. Rukia raised her hips and rolled her stomach causing Gin to swear loudly at the vice-like tightness convulsing around him.

"Ahhhh….ahhh….ahhh…." Rukia cried into Gin's chest, the silver-haired man pried her arms from around his neck and held onto her wrists. Rukia couldn't hold herself up, she had gone completely limp in Gin's arms. She moved against him with, hot, wet, abandon pleasure. Gin thrust hard into his wanton little woman sated her hunger for him.

Rukia suddenly stiffened, she tightened around Gin's cock practically trapping it within her pulsating need. Gin whipped himself against her determined to make her ride out her orgasm while getting his in return.

"Rukia, oh fuck!" Gin swore biting down on Rukia's neck. He felt his muscles tense and he spilled his seed into the trembling girl.

They both recoiled and reclined in the now cold water. Rukia's head lay on Gin's chest, she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Thanks for the ride…" She said fully intending on the pun, Gin smirked.

"It was no problem." He said sleepily yawning.

"You know, my car won't be fixed for a while…" Rukia purred with her finger drawing intricate lines along Gin's alabaster chest. He snagged her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"In that case…I'm going to ride you around for as long as possible."

* * *

**Lemony:** And there you have it Rukes, I hope it was worth the wait (again, I'm sorry for that). Anyways…REVIEW!


End file.
